Sparks of love and passion
by Princess Thil Galel
Summary: Ahuizotl has captured Daring Do, but its not artifacts or gold he is after, but a kingdom. In order to secure his rein, he must complete the ritual of Maztilic-Goddess of Fertility, Royalty, Love, and Destiny. The process is unpleasant for Daring, at first. But as things start to heat up, a friction begins to burn between the explorer and thief, and feelings start to change.


Sparks of love and passion

By Thil-Galel

I only own the plot and my characters

Thank you

Please enjoy

(Note: This fanfiction has a very mature theme. Please do not read if you find it offensive.)

The ritual of Maztilic

The distant boom of drums called to her in the darkness of her unconscious mind. Daring Do groaned softly, her raspberry red eyes fluttering open. The sight which greeted her was confusing. She had been in the jungle, surrounded by mud and wet grass. So where has the sandy colored stone floor come from?

She lifted her throbbing head, glancing around. A gasp escaped her lips as her gaze landed on her forelegs. Ropes were tied around her ankles, tightly so, giving her no hope of slipping free. Each rope went to a metal ring in the stone floor several feet away. Looking back, ignoring her bruised and battered body, she saw her hind legs were tied up as well. Heavy iron rings around the base of her wings were connected by a short chain running across her back, making flight out of the question and removing them impossible without a way to pick the lock set in the middle her back.

All in all, she was trapped. But where? She looked around. It was the top of a step-pyramid, but not just any step-pyramid. It was the same one she had been seeking. 'Well, that's one way to find a temple.' She thought as she glanced up at the starry sky stretched out above her, and stood. It was awkward to do, as the ropes only gave her enough slack to stand with her legs spread wide apart. She gave each one a tug, testing their strength. Too strong to break on her own muscle power.

Daring softly bit her tongue as she thought. But as she did, she became aware of two things; an irritating itch on her lower belly, and a wet warmth between her legs. She blushed, instinctively trying to press her legs together. It couldn't be her time of the month! The mare turned to check her pocket for her feminine supplies…..only to finally notice her shirt was gone. Her eyes widened, and she flicked her ears-no pith hat either.

What was going on?!

The drumming grew louder, drawing her attention. She stood on the tip of her hooves, looking down towards the lights at the bottom of the pyramid. Aztec ponies-dozens upon dozens of them. They danced around a large fire and a bubbling cauldron. Some danced; others juggled flaming torches, beat the giant drums, chanted, or tended to the cauldron.

She squinted, trying to see what else was happening. Young mares, seemingly just out of fillyhood, tossed fruits into the oversized soup pot- cherries, peaches, and pomegranates, while young stallions poured in what she believed to be milk and wine. 'Well that's gotta be the weirdest cocktail I've ever seen.' she thought, and glanced back again, trying to lift a leg to rid herself of the itch on her stomach.

However, she froze. A large statue stood behind her, a rearing alicorn with a waving mane and tail and a swollen belly. She couldn't see a cutie mark, if there was one, for her position, but at its feet was a plaque with Aztec writing. Daring knew a bit of their written word, not enough to read it fluently, but enough to translate the words after a moment of study. "Mah…Mazt….. Maztilic?"

"Maztilic, Goddess of love, destiny, royalty, and…..fertility."

Daring whipped back around as the speaker came up the last few steps and into her line of sight. "Ahuizotl!" she growled, "I should have known you were behind this!"

The ape-dog creature chuckled, obviously enjoying her frustration. "Si, senora, it was I who had you captured and brought here, to _my_ temple!" he exclaimed.

"So what's your game? Changing up our routine-trying to kill me _before_ I get the goods for you to try and steal?" she quipped with a smirk.

Ahuizotl shook his head with a chuckle as he approached her. "I admire that spirit, Miss Do," he said, leaning down until they were nose to nose. "But let's see how long it lasts you."

She glared back at him defiantly, refusing to be intimidated by the much larger creature. "You don't scare me, dog breath." she stated, "What do you want with me up here? Didn't you already try to crush me under a statue before? Repeating death traps is lazy, and it gets old real quick."

The thief threw his head back, bellowing in laughter. "I do not plan to kill you this time, mi chica," he said, grabbing her chin roughly as he forced her head to tilt up more to face him, her bruised cheek protesting against the contact. "But when I finish with you, you may wish that I had."

His head suddenly dipped further, crashing his mouth to hers. She squealed in surprise, trying to rear up, kick at him, or twist her head away. But the ropes kept her hooves practically pinned down, and his strong hand on her lower jaw was like a steel clamp.

His tongue forced its way into her mouth, running over the roof of her mouth, skimming against her teeth, tangling around her own tongue. The sickening taste of meat nearly made her gag, but she refused to look weak in front of him-she'd vomit later. But as much as she hated to admit it, he was arguably the best kisser she had ever known. Not that it meant much, seeing as she barely knew any kissers period. And speaking of period, the wetness between her legs began to demand her attention, growing warmer as the kiss dragged on.

Ahuizotl pulled back, leaving her breathless, her head spinning so much she didn't notice him moving around her. Not until she felt him touch her. She yelped, attempting to jump forward away from his hand, but the ropes held, causing her to practically trip in place and fall flat on her face. He chuckled, jerking her back up onto her feet by her tail. "A little over sensitive?" he teased, his hand-tail sneaking back between her legs. A fingertip slid over her nether lips, making her shudder. "It seems the aphrodisiac is doing its job well."

"You drugged me?!" she yelled, "You sick pervert! This is low even for you!"

He chuckled. "This is not about what you believe it to be." he said, continuing to stroke her softly, his teasing touch making her shudder. "What do you know of these ponies?" Daring pushed the fogginess in her mind aside, trying to think, to recall the limited knowledge she had. She had only recently discovered the lost tribal ponies of Genzawa, and she hadn't had look to study up on them. "Then allow me to educate you on them." He purred in her ear, slipping a finger between her lips. She gasped, legs shaking. A flood of warm juices dripped down his finger, the sweet scent of her marehood filling his nose as he listened to her whimper, trying to fight her own body's reactions. "These ponies choose their monarchs by a ritual-Maztilic's ritual."

"You said she was a fertility god-they cherish all life and never demand sacrifices!" she snapped, and slapped her tail against his face. "Get away from me!" She jumped as his hand roughly smacked her flank, making the bruises sting.

"Shut up and allow me to speak, mare." he snapped, his hand-tail's fingers stroking between her folds. "Her ritual, when completed, will name me king. But I require…a virgin." He suddenly plunged a finger into her tight entrance; Daring cried out and bit her lip. Fire seemed to blossom inside her, a raging blaze that threatened to consume everything in its path, including her sanity.

Yet despite the nature of the situation, she couldn't help but allow her body to enjoy the stimulation, even though her mind and heart rebelled greatly. She had never been touched like this before, and the new feelings it created were both pleasant, and startling. It was also embarrassing that Ahuizotl was staring at her, and obviously enjoying her confusion and suffering.

He was careful with his movements, he needed her intact for the ritual, but he couldn't resist getting a bit of personal revenge for all the trouble this mare had caused him over the years. His finger made slow, lazy circles at her entrance, trying to relax the clenching muscles. He had never been with a virgin, and it was surprising to feel how tight she was.

The sound of approaching hooves drew his attention away from the mare. Four strong stallions carried the cauldron up onto the top of the pyramid, and carefully set it down. They bowed, slowly backing away before heading back down the stairs. Ahuizotl grinned, pulling his hand-tail's finger free, causing Daring to gasp. The creature chuckled; picking up a wooden bowl the stallions had left, and dipped it in the cauldron, then splashed the bubbling contents into the pony's face. "Hey!" she yelped, "That's hot!"

"Tratar con él," he said, and splashed her again. Daring turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut to protect them from the hot milk and wine, and the occasional cherry. What was the point of this?! Was he trying to drown her? He suddenly grabbed her bangs, jerking her head up and back, while his hand-tail pulling on her lower jaw. He forced the lip of the bowl between her teeth, pouring the hot liquid down her throat.

She'd been joking about the drowning!

Daring coughed, gasping for air as he released her. Ahuizotl chuckled, tossing the bowl aside, and reached under her, touching her stomach where she had been feeling that annoying itch. "Bueno, the paint has dried nicely." he said, then moved behind her, holding her hips tightly. "Now, we begin. I will try to make this….._agradable_."

She gasped, knowing what was coming. 'NO! Not that!' However, before she could react, she felt the tip of his member press into her sex. The mare opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a scream as he plunged into her, breaking her hymen. Ahuizotl groaned, grinding against her rear, her virgin blood dripping from her marehood. "You feel even better than I imagined," he moaned, digging his fingers into her hips. "So tight…."

"Take it out!" she cried, her legs shaking, tears forming in her eyes. "It's too much-get out!" She felt her sheath being stretched to its limits, encasing him in her wet heat. The pain nearly as unbearable as the pleasure his subtle movements brought. He began to slowly pull back, causing her walls to tremble, and she felt a sense of relief that he was going to stop.

He thrust back in, Daring shrieked in surprise at being suddenly refilled, and the rush of pleasure that swept through her. The thief began to move, rocking in and out of her as a slow pace, every thrust drawing mewling noises from her throat. Ahuizotl growled softly, the sound like a purr in her ear as he leaned over her, bearing his weight down on her back and hips, forcing her upper half down and her hind legs to lock.

"Ah, Daring, you feel….so magnífico!" he groaned, thrusting faster and faster, going steadily deeper. An intense heat began to burn in her stomach, the warm spreading outwards to her limbs, sheen of sweat forming on her golden coat. Ahuizotl panted in her ear, the pleasure within him building to great heights. His member throbbed within the treasure hunter's sheath, sliding in and out as a pool of blood and love juice formed beneath them.

'This is really happening,' Daring thought in dismay, 'This can't be really-dear Celestia, let this just be a nightmare!' If it were a terrible dream, it was only getting worse. Suddenly, the building friction was set free, like a tightly coiled spring. Together, the pony and the ape-dog came, her walls clenching around his member as his warm seed spilled into her womb. The world tilted and swayed before Daring's eyes, tears running down her face as she collapsed, unconsciousness claiming her once again.

Ahuizotl held tight to the pony's hips, his body quaking as the waves of pleasure slowly faded and died away. His breath came in hard pants as he pulled out of the explorer's marehood, a mixture of their fluids spilling from her nether lips as he dropped her. Her blood coated his thighs, turning his dark blue fur a rusty brown. He would rinse it off later, but for now he would wear it like a badge of his prowess. He had made the famous Daring Do-raider of lost tombs, collector of ancient treasures, explorer of deadly jungles-swoon during her first experience of pleasure. Such a feat was worth bragging over.

Regaining his composure, the thief ran a hand over his sweaty brow, and looked up at the statue. He looked at his hand, frowning at his palm, humming in thought before turning to the stone alicorn. "I hope you enjoyed the show." he said, then turned, heading down the long flight of steps. As he reached the bottom, he signaled to two stallions, and watched them hurry up the side of the temple to fetch the mare. The ponies around him caught sight of the blood on his fur, and began to cheer and stomp.

Ahuizotl raised his arms, taking a moment to enjoy the praise before he spoke. "Soon, my subjects! Soon the goddess Maztilic shall bestow upon me the crown of your people!" he exclaimed, causing them to cheer again. "The first stage of the ritual is complete-but there is still much to do. One day, under my leadership, we shall rise out of the darkness you have fallen into, and we shall be great once more!"

The celebrating was a thunderous roar in his ears.


End file.
